No Ordinary Life Story
by Ace Romero
Summary: Regular day at W.B Saul High School until a DeathNote is found in the wooded area of the school campus by a student. Rated M for violence,language,and sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting at his desk in his dark room with only a small lamp on Ace finishes his essay on bullying. "That should do it" he said as he put his blue led pencil down on the paper he just finished writing. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Dinners done" An older Male's voice said as you could hear his foot steps moving away from the front of Aces bed room door."Guess I'll eat dinner then jump in the shower" he said as he tied his hair up into a small pony tail considering his long black curly hair dropped past his is quite eating dinner until Ace's mom, Dee breaks the silence.

"So how's school honey?" She asked Ace as she picked up her glass of red wine and took a sip."It's okay I guess, nothing really to talk about" he replied as he cut a piece of his steak and ate it."How are your grades?" His father Jose asked looking dead at him."Average A's and B's as usual no C's" Ace smiled and continued to eat dinner.

Meanwhile A girl is in her bathroom washing her face and thinking about her past."Why can't I ever have a normal relationship, why do they always abuse me then leave me?" She though as she went to her room and cried herself to sleep.

The next day Ace got up at 6:00 Am as usual and went to get ready for school. He showers brushes his teeth and then heads to the bus stop to wait for the bus, the bus soon arrives and he gets on and swipes his transpass in the scanner then takes a seat next to this girl who apparently goes to the same school with him all though he never saw her the nearly hour long bus ride to the terminal he gets off and goes to the bus stop across the street to wait for the bus that will take them to school.

The bus took 20 minutes to arrive to Saul high school, by that time is was 7:40 AM and doors open up at 8:00AM for just looked at the girl she was a bit darker than he was in skin tone taller than him by half an inch in height and her eyes were lighter than his were. "Ugh, don't tell me I'm catching feelings" he though to himself. About 10 minute's later a tall light skined male arrived and approached her."Hi Steve" the girl said sounding more like she was scared."Why didn't you text me back last night?" He said sounding pissed off."I...I..." She tryed to say as he cut her off."Well what is it?!" He said in a loud angry voice tone that made a few people turn and look at him not that he cared."I'm breaking up with you, you don't treat me right I'm not your punching bag!" At that moment he raised his hand intentionally to hit her as she put her hands to her face for defence, Ace rushed over to them and kicked him very hard in the ribs with a middle back spin kick that made him fly into the gate."Hrk" Steve coughed heavily as he got up with his fists balled. "You little punk!" So Amanda this is why you're leaving me for this punk" Steve yelled charging at Ace, Ace side stepped him making him twist his ankel and fall over in pain."Ahhh my ankel!" Steve said as he held his sprained Ankel.

"Thank You" Amanda said as she tackle hugged Ace and started to cry."I don't want to sound like an asshole if I say my body moved on its own so I'll just play it cool" Ace thought as he wrapped his arms around her."Um it was no problem, I was only doing what someone with a good heart would've done" Ace replied feeling awkward because her huge chest was pressed against kissed his cheek and walked towards her lunch Ace decided to walk around campus he wondered around until he heard a thump on the ground."What was that?" Ace thought as he walked towards the sound he heard. "What do we have here?" He thought as he picked up the book that was face down on the ground."A Death Note?" Ace laughed "wow I always wanted one of these ever since I watched the Anime but why is this one a hard cover and not a leather one like I saw when I went to the Anime convention last year?" He said as he put the book in his bag and went to the lunch room for the remaining 10 minutes of lunch."Isn't that him?"

A voice said as Ace ignored it and sat in the back of the lunch room as usual. He noticed Amanda and her friends moved to the table next to him."Girl go talk to your hero" one of her friends said loud enough that Ace could hear it."Hero?" Ace though as Amanda sat across from Ace."Hi" she said shyly looking at him."Um hello" He replied."I was wondering if you wanted to go home together after school" She said not thinking. Ace stood quiet before answering "Sure where do you live?" She wrote down her address and handed it to Ace."Oh you live close to me, okay I'll wait for you after class" Ace said as the end of lunch bell rang "See ya after school sexy" Amanda said as she walked away with her friends"Sexy?"

Ace said as he grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulder "Where do you think your going" A male voice said as he walked up to Ace with Steve behind him "This the guy?" The male asked looking at Steve"Yeah thats him Dean" Steve said as the guy was turning his face to look at Ace, As Dean was turning his face Ace caught him with a strong straight to his jaw and knocked him out cold on the lunch room floorSteve just ran away pissed off leaving his friend Dean knocked out on the floor. "Dumbass" Ace said as he walked to his class which was right next to the lunch room After school came and everyone was excited due to the fact that it was the last day of school students ran out with excitement and filled the busses that were headed to there destinations. Amanda came up to Ace looking sad"What's wrong?" Ace asked her"I know we just met but... I'm starting to really like you Ace, no man has ever stood up to Steve like you did" She admitted shyly" So you only like me because I saved you?" Ace thought "oh um really, it was no problem at all,really" he said smiling as they walked to the bus stop together they were unaware an ex was watching them.

"Something wrong?" Amanda asked as they both boarded the bus."Someone is following us I can feel it" Ace replied as they sat in the back of the bus."How can you tell?" She asked curiously."I just have a gut feeling and its usually never wrong" he replied sounding serious" Do I make you uncomfortable?" She asked sounding worried."No not at all" Ace said lying threw his teeth."Oh thats good, usually guys get mad and..." She stood quiet."And?" Ace asked looking at her."Beat me up if I don't listen to them or shut up" she said as a tear fell down her that moment Ace's inner anger bursted up inside he hates men who beat on women for dominance and control."You sure you're okay?" She asked wiping her tears so he wouldn't see them."Yes I'm okay and you have every right to cry because I know it hurts" Ace said looking down and thinking about the Death Note in his just sat there in silence "how'd he know I was crying?" She asked the bus reached the terminal they both got off and sat in the terminal and waited for the next bus to take them home."So tell me about yourself" Amanda said."Not much to tell besides I'm a good writer a good fighter and I'm pretty smart" Ace said plainly.

"What do you like about a girl and on a girl be honest" She said looking at him."Well, I like a girl who's not a show off one who is cool smart funny and sweet, um on a girl, body doesn't matter to me, what about you" he asked looking at her."I like a guy who isn't too fat or skinny like around your body type um I have a weird obsession with long hair, like yours" she said blushing "I want someone who will love me and protect me even though I've fought guys in the past I don't think guys should be fighting girls anyway" She finished as she stretched her arms and layed her head on his put his arm around her so she could be more the bus ride home Ace walks Amanda to her door step she turns facing him and gives him a tight hug before disappearing in her house.

Ace crossed the street and 5 minutes later the bus came and Ace got on it.A few mins later Ace exited the bus and walked 3 blocks down to his house, he pulled out his keys unlocked the door once inside he locked the door behind him and headed up stairs into his room to undress and head into the the shower Ace went back into his room changed into a black T-shirt and a pair of blue pj's. He then sat at his desk turned the lamp on and took out the Death Note Book from his bag. He opened it up to a blank page and took out a pen.


	2. Chapter 2

Ace sat there, pen in hand staring at the blank page of the Death Note. "Now, who's name should I write?" Ace thought as his phone vibrated twice to notify him of a Facebook message.

He unlocked his phone and checked who it was from. "Steve Lane" Ace read the message which read 'You think you can protect her from me your wrong, next time I won't be so nice also Dean Sanders wants to fight you, good luck punk'.

Ace sat there and laughed. "You idiot!" Ace exclaimed as he wrote down Steve's and Dean's name in the Death Note but Steve and Dean's deaths are different. Steve will die of heart attack and Dean will be hit by a truck 2 weeks later at 7:00 pm."Even though I know these deaths won't happen, its still funny to write them down".

One week later...

Amanda is watching the news when a sudden news report shows a report of a Teenage boy dying from a heart attack, she see's who the boy is and is in shock. "Steve died of a heart attack?!" She felt sad because after all that was her ex, she did have feelings for him even after all he put her threw. "I can't believe he's dead". She goes to Facebook and looks up Ace, it wasn't hard to find him because Ace is a very unique name.

She adds him as a friend and sends him a message that said 'Ace... Steve died from a heart attack'.Ace gets out the shower and after he drys off and gets dresses he checks his phone and sees that he has a message and a friend request. "Amanda huh?" He accepts the friend request and reads the message.

"No way... The Death Note worked?!, no only if Dean dies how I wrote it then I'll be convinced, other than that this is all just a coincidence" Ace said as he sent her a message 'meet me at your bus stop that takes you to the terminal'.She read the message and replied 'ok be there in 5'. Ace read the message and locked his phone before leaving his about 15 minutes they met up.

"Hey" she said blushing. She had on a black shirt with blue jeans and black sneakers."Hey" Ace replied. He was wearing a black tang top, black pants, and black converse. He also had on 2 chain suspenders that were on his right hand side and 2 necklaces, one was a skull, the other looked like a sword with wings."You look good" she said as she sat on the church steps."So do you" Ace replied looking at her.

"I can't believe he's dead" she said sounding sad."You miss him?" Ace asked looking up at the sky."I know he was a bad guy but at first he gave me what I wanted and needed, love, care, and attention, I was happy until he got controlling at abusive. She begins to have a flash back.

4 months ago

"Here" Steve puts some papers in front of her. "This is you're homework" she said looking at him. "And you're going to do it for me" he said as he sat on the couch and turned on the TV and his Xbox 360. "No do it yourself, I'm not your slave". She said getting up and heading for the door."Hey" he said following her. "What?" She exclaimed as she turned around Steve's hand came in full contact with her face. She yelped and held her face as she cried and looked up at him."You want another one?!" He yelled looking at her."No" she said quietly as tears fell down her face."What was that I couldn't hear you!" He yelled as he gripped her by the hair and lifted her up against the cried harder and covered her face for defence. "no please don't hit me I'm sorry" she whimpered as he let her go she sat back down and started to do his flash back ends".

He got what he deserved" Ace said sounding very angry."I know..." She said."Hey, you want to go get some food?" He offered kindly."Are you asking me out on a date?" She said blushing and thinking about it Ace smiled and laughed "yea I guess I am" he said getting up from his current sitting position."Okay" she said with excitement "where do you want to go?" She asked him."I've already got a place booked" he said looking at her."So you had this planned out?" She asked curiously."Something like that".

They arrived to the place and get seated by the receptionist."This is a very nice place" She said looking at him."Yeah it is" he then a waiter came to there table."Welcome to Red Lobster my name is Frank, can I start you guys off with a drink?" He asked smiling at the two teens."I'll have a Pepsi" Amanda said smiling."I'll take a raspberry lemonade" Ace said making up his leaves to get there drinks and Ace and Amanda continue there conversation."If all your ex's were to die, how would you feel"? Ace asked her in a serious tone."Honesty, I'd be happy because I know a lot of them wanted to come back and harm me for leaving them" she said trying not to cry.

"Give me there names and a picture of each one" Ace said as Frank came back with there drinks.

"Pepsi for the lady and lemonade for the gentleman" Frank said as he handed them there drinks and took out his note pad. "So have you guys decided on what y'all want to eat?" He asked nicely."I'll have the shrimp scallops with bread sticks" Amanda answered." I'll have the butter and garlic shrimp with king crab legs" Ace answered."Okay" Frank said as he left to place the gives him the names and old pictures from her phone then she deletes them."What are you going to do?" She asked."Not sure yet" He answered lieing threw his teeth.

They enjoy a nice lunch and then he walks her home but before they get to her house she makes him stop a block before her block. "What is is?" He asked looking at her She just looked at him and crashed her lips onto his, there lips smacked for a few seconds as Ace come out of shock after realizing what was going on, he pulls away slowly so he wouldn't make her feel bad "I'm sorry" she said looking down"No its okay I don't mind" he said hiding the fact he actually loved it.

"You sure?" She asked as they crossed the street. "Yes I'm sure" he answered smiling. "Okay", she said blushing she gave him a tight hug before leaving inside her house.

Ace left and walked to his house, after going inside he goes into his room locks the door and opens the Death Note to the page he wrote on before He writes down the names of all her ex's one by one giving them all different deaths, he gives one a heart, one gets hit by a train,another one is killed by a gun shot wound to the head the one before Steve hangs himself.

"Ok so I set it up so that they all die in the next 40 seconds" Ace said smiling to himself evily.


	3. Chapter 3

Amanda receives news that all of her ex's are dead. "This is just to weird" she thought. "Right after Ace asked for there info, they all died. Not that I have a problem with it but I wonder if he had anything to do with it and if he did how did he do it, wait... dose he like me!?, Is that why he did it" she thought as she brushed out her hair.

Meanwhile Ace was laying in his bed looking up at the ceiling."The Death Note worked" he thought "I never thought it would but it actually worked!". He thought as he closed his eyes. "Perfect" he said as a smile crossed his face. Amanda sends Ace a message saying 'we need to talk'. Ace feels his phone vibrate and checks the message. "We need to talk, wonder what's up with her" Ace said as he sent her his number in a message. A few seconds later Aces phone started buzzing and he saw he was getting a call so he answered it. "Hello?" Ace asked.

"It's Amanda" she answered.

"Hey" he said.

"Um I wanted to talk to you about yesterday" she told him.

"What about it?" He asked.

"You asked for all my ex's names and pictures, now they are all dead" she said sounding happy.

"You sound a little to happy about that" Ace said smirking.

"I have my reasons, but how did you do it?" She asked making Ace's facial expression change.

"How did I do what?" He asked.

"Kill them" she replied.

"What makes you think I had something to do with it?" He asked her.

"Because right after I gave you the info you wanted on them an hour later they all died" she answered.

"So she noticed" Ace thought to himself "it wasn't me, this is all just one big coincidence" he said lying three his teeth once more to her.

"You expect me to believe that?" She asked, "are you an assassin or something"? She asked not knowing he was starting to get annoyed.

"No I'm not" he answered trying not to yell.

"Hmmmm okay but if you did have something to do with it I just want to say thank you, I'm glad they are all dead" she told him truthfully.

"Um okay I guess" he said feeling a weird feeling in his stomach.

"Okay well um bye" she said as she hung put his phone to the side after locking it "Sooner or later she's going to find out" Ace thought as he closed his eyes.

Amanda sat in her house thinking about her date with Ace yesterday."I know I just met him but in a short amount of time he's healed my heart and made me have a real smile on my face" she thought as her mom walked in the door.

"What you doing?" Her mom Mary asked looking at Amanda.

"Nothing just thinking" Amanda answered.

"About?" Her mom asked sitting next to her on the couch.

"Nothing just thinking" Amanda lied.

"Sure it's not about that boy you was with yesterday?" Her mom said giving her a look."

What are you talking about?" Amanda asked acting like she didn't know what her mom was talking about.

"Your uncle saw you with a boy wearing all black going into a restaurant yesterday afternoon" her mom said getting mad at the young teen.

"Okay fine" Amanda sighed. "His name is Ace, he protected me from Steve and thats how me and him became friends" Amanda said looking at her mom.

"Last time I checked friends don't make out with friends" her mom said shocking Amanda as she got up and headed to the kitchen.

"What!?" Amanda exclaimed as she followed her mom to the kitchen.

"Your uncle saw you and Ace making out" her mom said as she took out some peppers, veggies, and sauses.

"I kissed him first" Amanda admitted blushing.

"So when do I get to meet him?" Her mom asked as she started to chop up the peppers and veggies and put them into a pot on the stove she was using.

"Should I invite him over for dinner?" Amanda asked.

"Sure" her mom answered as Amanda sent Ace a text message inviting him over for dinner. Ace unlocked his phone, read the message and replied 'sure, be there in 20'. He got up got dressed and walked over to her house. He knocked on the door took a step back and waited. A few seconds later Amanda answered the door wearing a very nice dress with sandles and a necklace. Ace just wore a black muscle shirt black skinny jeans and black converse.

"You look great" he said smiling. She blushed and smiled. "You look good yourself" she said as they both entered the house and Amandas mom had set up the table.

"Hello" she greeted smiling at Ace."Hello, my name is Ace" he greeted as he shook her hand.

"Hello Ace, I'm Mary Amandas mother". She said as she sat down at the table.

"Nice to meet you" Ace said smiling and pulling out a chair for Amanda."Wow what a gentleman" Her mom said looking at Ace as Amanda pulled her seat in and Ace took his seat."Food smells great"

Ace said smiling."Thank you" Mary replied they begin to eat Mary starts to question Ace, trying to get to know him."So Ace, how old are you?" Mary asked as she sipped her wine.

"I'm 17" Ace answered.

"What are you interests?" She asked taking a small bite of her food.

"I like writing stories" Ace answered.

"So you're creative?" She asked.

"Yes, I've won many awards for my work" he said proudly.

"So how's the food" Amanda said cutting in.

"Foods great". Ace said smiling.

"Thats good" Amanda said looking at her mom motioning for her to stop questioning Ace and just to have a nice friendly dinner. After dinner Amanda walks Ace to the door.

"Thanks for the invite is was a nice change of scenery" Ace said smiling.

"You're welcome" she said wanting to tell him what she really wanted to tell him.

"Well I'll see you some other time" Ace said as he gave her a hug and started to head walked in side as she mentally beat herself up.

"Couldn't do it huh?" Her mom said looking at her.

"Couldn't do what?" Amanda asked.

"When are you going to quit playing dumb? I know you like him so tell him how you feel" her mom said as she started to wash the dishes. Amanda just blushed and ran to her room. Once in her room she took a deep breath and texted Ace how she felt about him and what she wanted from got home saw the message and replied to her what he thought. Amanda smiled at the message and texted him back and told him she was heading to the shower. Ace replied with a simple 'okay' and put his phone to the side after laying on his bed.

About 30 minutes later she decided to call Ace to have a phone conversation. "Hey" she said

"Hi" he answered.

"I'm still in shock that they are all dead" she said as she played with a piece of her hair.

"Want to know the truth?" He said in a serious tone.

"The truth?" She said sounding confused."Yes the truth about there deaths" he said as a smirk crossed his face.

"Sure" she answered him.

"I killed them" he said viciously

"What, how!?" She asked sounding scared.

"Don't worry about it, you wanted the truth and you got it".

Amanda stood quiet before talking again. "I'm tired I'm going to go to bed, good night sexy" she said as she hung up.

"Well now she knows" he thought as he put. his phone on the charger and to the side of his bed.

"I can't believe that he did it... But how" Amanda thought as she closed her eyes and attempted to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Ace decides to invite Amanda over. Ace and Amanda are in Aces room talking.

"I really can't believe you managed to kill them all"Amanda said looking at Ace.

"Well they deserved to be punished" Ace replied looking at her.

"How did you do it?" She asked hoping to get an answer.

"You probably won't believe me" Ace said laying down in his bed.

"Why wouldn't I?" She told him.

"Okay fine, I used a Death Note" he said as silence filled the room for a few seconds.

"Thats an Anime let's be real" she said pulled out the Death Note and read the deaths aloud to her.

"Steve- heart attack, Dean hit by trucks" he continued down the list as Amandas eyes widened

"I-i-its real!?" She said backing up.

"Told you" Ace said putting the book back in its hiding place.

"I never thought something like this was possible" she said looking at him.

"Well now you know" Ace said smirking.

"So who's next?" Amanda asked as she layed next to him.

"Not sure" he answered as they cuddled close on his bed.

"Well I'm having some problems, this guy named Izzy, he won't stop touching me and hitting me".She explained sadly.

"I'll handle it" Ace said getting up.

"No if you kill him it will make me look suspicious" she said grabbing his hand."He gets off the bus near 5th street" She said letting go of his hand.

That Monday afternoon Ace waited across from the bus stop for Izzy. He reads the info Amanda gave him then tucks it away in his pocket. "Any minute now" Ace thought as Izzy walked past him Ace confronted him after hearing him talk."Yeah Amanda didn't show up today I was going to see if she would blow me after I threatened her" He laughed while walking with another guy.

"So your Izzy" Ace said looking at him.

"Who are..." Before Izzy could finish his sentence Ace had thrown a strong straight Jab to his nose breaking it and causing blood to gush was dazed as Ace threw a left punch connecting to his jaw. They spun around as Ace kicked him in his stomach then punched Izzy two more times before Izzy grabed on to him but Ace twisted his hips and slammed Izzy on the floor. Izzy called out to his friend but his friend was frozen in fear."Marcus help me!" Izzy cried out Marcus started to take off his sweater, at that moment Aces cousin Josh ran up and punched Marcus dropping him to the floor.

"Bitch fall the fuck back" Josh said as Ace started to punch Izzy in the face non stop."How's it feel pussy, no one to help you" Ace mocked as Izzy tried to escape Ace hit him one last time before letting him go."Stay the fuck away from Amanda" Ace said as him and Josh walked off.

"You ok?" Marcus said getting up off the floor."No I'm not fucking ok I'm bloody and my fucking nose might be broken" Izzy cried out.

"Why'd he do that?" Marcus asked helping his bloody friend up off the ground.

"I guess that's Amanda boyfriend" Izzy said as they started to walk away. "I won't be nothing her ever again" he admitted.

Ace got back in the house he washed the blood off of his hands.

"The fuck was that all about bro?" Josh asked as he grabbed a water bottle out the fridge.

"He's been fucking with my friend for no reason basically bullying" Ace said as he washed his face.

"True, well you gave him a crszy MMA ass whipping" Josh said laughing.

Ace grinned and dried off then pulled out his phone and texted Amanda.

*It's finished he's a bloody mess*.

Amanda checks her text and is shocked as she replies. *wtf did you do!?*.

Ace laughs and replies back to her *beat him the fuck up*.

Amanda laughs and replies *k ttul Lol*.

Ace reads the text but doesn't reply.

"So now what?" Josh asked.

"Don't know" Ace replied."

Ok then well I'm heading home" Josh said as he shook Ace's hand and walked out.

A few hours later Ace's mom comes in with groceries and Ace helps her put them away.

"Thanks sweety, what would you like for dinner?"

She asked turning to him.

"Rice, veggies, and salmon" Ace answered as he headed up stairs to his room, once in there he noticed a letter on his desk he opens it and a folded up piece of lined paper was inside. Ace opens it and it reads 'we know what you did'. Ace just laughs and trashes the letter.

Meanwhile Amanda is in the shower over thinking the situation. "What if he comes after me!?" She though as she washed her hair, never mind if worse comes to worse I'll just ask Ace to write his name in the death note" she thought to herself as she turned off the water and wrapped herself up in a towel and headed to her room."What if it doesn't work out with Ace, will he kill me?" She said quietly as she got dressed and got in bed.

The next day Ace woke up with someone on top of him.

"Mmmm ah!?" Ace screamed as he fell off the bed.

"Morning sexy" Amanda said as Ace got up off the ground.

"How'd you get in my house!? Ace asked looking at her.

"You're mom let me in" she said blushing and looking at him.

"Why are you blushing?" He asked, she giggled and pointed to his crotch. His eyes widen and his face turned red from embarrassment.

"Sorry about that" he said covering up.

She smiled and grabbed him pulling him on top of her. "No its okay" she whispered as she grabbed his face and shoved her tongue in his mouth."Mmmmmmm" Ace's eyes widened as his tongue uncontrollably moved with hers. He then calmed down and allowed it to happen as she slip her hand into his shorts & boxers and grasped his hard cock. He sat on the bed as she tuged down his shorts and boxers and just stared at his huge hard cock. "Ummm" she said feeling shocked.

"I'm sorry" Ace said turning his head away and blushing. Amanda grinned as she grasped his cock and started to jerk him off slowly. In response he bit his lip and let out a small moan."Fuck" he mumbled as he felt a rush of pleasure shoot throughout his body mainly his crotch.

"You like it?" She asked as she started to go faster and harder."Mhm" he mumbled slightly as he felt himself about to reach his peak. She smiled and went as fast as she could, "what's wrong Ace you look like your about to explode" she said smiling.

At that moment he slightly yelled as he came all over her hand and arm "FUCK" he said as she stared at him in shock.

"Wow, thats a lot" she said as she grabbed some napkins out her bag and cleaned herself up.

"Sorry about that" Ace said as he cleaned himself up as well.

"We'll now that that's over we need to talk" Amanda said sitting next to him on the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

After Amanda cleaned herself up she sat down next to Ace on his bed.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked laying down feeling relaxed.

"It's about what's been going on with this Death Note and us" she said looking at him.

"Okay then talk" Ace told her sounding more like he was demanding her to speak.

"What if someone finds out about this?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"Doubt it" Ace replied.

"Ok so a bunch of people dying in one day isn't crazy?" She said looking at him.

"Some were natural others accidental" he said closing his eyes.

"Maybe I'm over thinking things" she said as she got up and stretched her arms.

Ace couldn't help but look at her feminine figure, after all she had huge boobs a nice thick waist, a nice round fat ass, beautiful light brown eyes, nice hair, sweet lips, and curves in all the right places.

"I'd so tap that" Ace thought to himself not knowing Amanda was trying to get his attention.

"Hello anyone home?" She questioned waving her hand in his face.

"Yeah I'm fine, just spaced out for a few seconds" he replied getting up.

"Okay so what do you want to do today?" She asked smiling at him.

"I didn't have much planned but just eating and playing video games" he said plainly.

"Sounds good, mind if I join you?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"Sure" he answered looking at her. "I'll be right back I'm going to brush my teeth" he said leaving her alone in his room.

"Okay" she said sitting in the white plastic chair.

Meanwhile in another part of the city.

"Multiple heart attacks in one day and a few accidental deaths" a male voice said as he walked back and forth in his room.

"Sean baby relax" a female voice said as she walked up to him and kissed him on his cheek.

"I can't relax knowing people are dying so suddenly" he answered sounding very angry.

"Let me guess, you think it's the work of a Death Note" she said crossing her arms.

"Yes it has to be the work of a Death Note Susan!" He exclaimed getting hype.

She sighed "baby, that was just an Anime series" she told him trying to get him to calm down.

"No no no sweety I'm sure its the work of a Death Note!" He said angerly! "I sent a letter to Ace Romero because he said to me last year in gym " if the Death Note was real I'd use it" and now look at what's been happening, kids from our school have been dying, and thoes kids use to be associated with Amanda and who's she hanging around now, Ace. A huge coincidence, I think not!" He said trying to catch his breath.

Susan bursts into laughter as she fell to the floor "Sean that was great" she said laughing at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm serious my theory has to be correct!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah sure and I can grow wings and fly" she said still laughing as she got up off the floor.

"Fine don't believe me then" he said storming off out the room.

He got on his computer and went on Facebook and sent Ace a message saying "I know you have a Death Note and I know you've been using it". "Okay, so if I die after he reads this message then that will prove my theory!" He exclaimed smiling.

Back at Ace's house him and Amanda are playing Wwe 2K15.

"Yes! Superman punch by Roman Reigns and now 1,2,3! Yeah!" Ace exclaimed as he beat Amanda again.

"You got lucky punk" she said as she restarted the match.

"Awe is someone mad because they lost?" Ace mocked.

"Shut up you ass waffle" Amanda yelled as she hit Ace with a chair in the game.

"Oh, I totally forgot the match was no DQ" Ace said as Amanda pinned him in the game.

"Who's the loser now bitch!" Amanda mocked as she waved her arms in the air.

"Ok sassy pants chill out I beat you like 3 times, this is your first time beating me" he explained laughing.

"Of course, leave it up to you to ruin a girls celebration" she said looking at him.

"Relax I was only kidding" Ace replied as he smiled at her.

"Oh sure hurting a poor little girls feelings is funny right?" She said pretending to be sad.

"What!? Little girl, you got the body of a grown ass women!" He exclaimed.

"So you only look at my body" Amanda said biting her lip.

"No" Ace said quietly.

"Oh really?" Amanda questioned as she started lifting up her shirt. "Mmmmmm I bet you want to see them don't you" she said with a slight moan.

"Maybe" Ace said trying to sound cool.

"Mmmmm Ace I want you" Amanda moaned as she lifted her shirt a bit higher.

Ace just stared at her with his eyes getting bigger and something else getting bigger.

"You ready baby?" Amanda said looking at him as she bit her lip.

"Yes!" Ace exclaimed as he felt his cock ready to jump out his shorts.

"Mmmmmm well too bad sucker!" She exclaimed as she put her shirt back down and started laughing at him.

"That's fucked up" he said leaning over to hide his boner.

"You was so excited" she exclaimed laughing at him as she sat back down on the chair.

"You're evil" Ace pouted crossing his arms.

"Awe poor Ace wanted to see my huge nice lucious tits?" She said continuing to laugh.

"Shut up" Ace said continuing to pout.

"Oh relax Ace it was a joke, and karma" she said kissing his cheek.

"Well it wasn't funny" Ace said getting up.

"Well its almost 4 I have to get home soon" she said walking out his room

Ace SLAPED her ass really hard.

"HEY!" Amanda exclaimed as Ace walked up behind her.

"I'll walk you home" he said grabbing his keys off the dresser.

After Ace walked Amanda home he walked into his room and checked his Facebook.

"New message from Sean Winters" Ace said as he read the message. "So your the one who sent that letter" Ace said taking out his Death Note. "You're probably testing me to see if you die after I read this message, but little do you know I can controlled your death" Ace said as he took out a pen. "Sean Winters, suicide by self lynching after writing a letter to his girlfriend Susan saying " I know you cheated on me so this is punishment hope it was worth it love always Sean", the death is set up for July 26th at 6:00 AM". Ace laughed as he though of Sean's Death.

That Night

"Good night my love" Susan said as she cuddled on Sean's chest.

"Good night baby sweet dreams" he replied as he closed his eyes in attempt to fall asleep

Susan wakes up and finds that Sean is gone from there bed. "Sean?" She calls out as she notices a piece of paper where Sean was laying down at. She opens the paper and reads it, a few seconds later she panics and runs to the living room to find Sean hanging from his neck.

"Ah!" She screams in terror as she wakes up.

"Baby what's wrong?!" Sean asked holding her close.

She cries onto his chest as he holds her tight.

"Baby I'm right here tell me what's wrong" Sean said trying to comfort her.

She tells him about the Nightmare she had.

"Baby relax it was just a bad dream, nothings going to happen to me I promise. He said rubbing her head and carresing her cheek.

"Okay" she said as he brushed her tears away with his finger.

"I'm right here" he said comforting her as he held her tight.

"Thanks baby, you're the best" she said closing her eyes.

"So Ace, what will you do" Sean thought to himself as he closed his eyes to fall asleep.


End file.
